The present disclosure relates generally to lug nuts on the wheels of heavy vehicles. In particular, a device for securing the lug nuts on a wheel of a heavy vehicle is described.
Known lug nut locks are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing locking lug nuts can easily break, causing serious damage to the wheel in order to remove. In addition, locking lug nut caps are cumbersome and easily damaged, either by simple wear and tear or by unauthorized individuals.
Thus, there exists a need for lug nut securing devices that improve upon and advance the design of known lug nut locks. Examples of new and useful lug nut securing systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to lug nut locking systems include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,739,585; 8,708,627; 3,135,558; and Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0078855. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.